The tiny future talk
by phoenixpotter123
Summary: This is set up after percy and annabeth defeat Setne in the Crown of Ptolemy...this is what i think might have happened when the couple went to get their cheeseburgers at PJ Clarke's...there's quite a bit of fluff. A one-shot.
disclaimer: I dont own anything! Rick Riordan does ...

This is my first fanfic so cut me some slack...and by the way, I love reviews! Please review after reading the story...

"PERCY'S POV

"She slipped her hand into mine."I am thinking cheeseburgers for dinner at PJ Clarke's." "With bacon",I said."We've earned it."  
"I love the way you think.",she said."And I am glad you're not a god." She kissed me , and I decided that i was glad too. A kiss in the sunset and the promise of a good bacon cheeseburger- with that kind of payoff, who needs immortality ?"

...So here we are ...at PJ Clarke's getting our delicious and mouth watering cheeseburgers. we find a table for two, and as ever, like a gentleman , I hold the chair for Annabeth . She arches an eyebrow at me and smirks...gods know whats going in her mind right now. i take a seat beside her. We were eating our cheeseburgers comfortably...talking about Sadie and Carter when she asked me,"why were you staring at sadie in a weird way while we were discussing how to tackle Setne?"

" I had a humongous piece of the cheeseburger inside my mouth , and i choked on it...i gulped it down whole . My throat burned. 'Oh crap! HOW CAN I TELL HER THAT I WAS THINKING ABOUT BABIES?! She'll probably kick my butt until it falls off.', I thought. I didn't realise that i had been staring with my mouth open, drool on the side of my mouth, until she snapped her fingers in front of me and said"Hello. Earth to Percy." I snapped back to consciousness and flared up, my face redder than ever. I looked down, not able to meet her eyes.

"Seaweed Brain! what is it? what were you thinking? You know that you can tell me anything", She said, anxiety and confusion etched on her beautiful face. "Youdkickmybutt",I mumbled.I could bash up an evil immortal guy, I could save the Olympians' butt more than two times,I could defeat Kronos, BUT I, Percy Jackson , the hero of olympus for two times, do not have the pluck to tell my girlfriend that i have been thinking about our kids. "Sorry, I didn't catch it", she said, her eyebrows raised. She looked like a goddess , but it didn't help in my current situations. " You'd probably kick my butt until it falls off.", I Said. "You know that I'd kick your butt.",she said, but there was confusion in her voice.

"ANNABETH'S POV

"You know that I'd kick your butt.", I said, repeating my lines when we had our first kiss almost an year ago, trying to keep the environment light. But Seaweed Brain has been acting so weirdly that it's making me anxious .Is something up with him lately? Does he like Sadie in that way? can't be. NO WAY. NO. I ask him again. He still doesn't look up. " No Wise Girl, it's better if you don't know about it now. I...I can't...please..."

So that's it? He likes Sadie?.Oh gods...I feel like running away right now and sobbing...I can't believe Percy would do this to me... "So that's it then ? you're leaving me, Seaweed Brain, after all this?, I said, tearing up. Percy's head snapped up and his his eyes widened. " NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK , ANNABETH. Let me explain. Okay, I'll tell you ... but it would have been better if...", he trailed off. I wait for him to reply.

He pulls his chair close to mine and takes my hands in his.'where is he going with this?',I think. He's looking down again, his face bright red. "Well...", he begins, " When I was looking at Sadie , I noticed that she looked like an younger version of you..."

Seriously , WHERE IS HE GOING WITH THIS? He starts speaking again," ...and the way she was skipping away and jumping from puddle to puddle like a little kid very energetically ...and the hyperactive way she was acting, well... it...it reminded me of myself when i was younger and..." , he shook his head as if trying to think clearly, and said, "...and well-" , he startled me by burying his face in his hands. My curiosity was seriously piqued up now. what was he getting at? " I can't bring myself to say this...", he says , his voice muffled."Please continue Percy.", I said.

" ...and well , I thought that i-if we ever h-had a daughter, she will look like Sadie, with your looks and my personality...and well , I thought that it would be nice to have a cute little hellion of a demigod skipping about, looking like you and well ...you know...", he trailed off annd buried his head in his hands again and rambled in a muffled voice" you're going to kick me and leave me right mow, aren't you ? OH GODS, I messed up spectacularly , didn't I?"

" It took me a few minutes to process what he had said...and then it struck me like an ocean wave...HOLY GODS OF OLYMPUS. It was my turn to turn red and bury my face in my hands. I didn't know what to do or say...KIDS, OH GODS...its not like I haven't thought about kids...but hearing it aloud from Percy...Oh, gods. It means that we have to have... I don't want to think about it right now.

Percy pulled my hands away from my face and looked at me worriedly,"Say something Wise Girl...please?" I put my head on his shoulder and the first thing that came out of my mouth was,"We're too young for this ,Percy."

"I mean, of course we're too young , Annabeth . I was thinking about our future, I mean...", he trailed off. He took my face in his hands and kissed me softly. I melted into a puddle of ambrosia. When we pulled apart , I said, "let's finish up and go out to talk." He nodded. We finished up in an embarrassed silence and went outside as quickly as we could, holding hands.

PERCY'S POV

"Is she going to dump me now? or is she going to kick my butt now that we were alone?Oh,gods. This probably is my doomsday.I pray to Poseidon silently.I was waiting for her to start lecturing me about things I don't want to hear from her, but what she did startled me. She tackled me in a fierce hug , grabbed my face, and kissed me. Whoa!

And soon enough, we were kissing each other passionately, with such ardour that we haven't ever kissed each other and it was soooo good and wonderful and amazing...okay, you don't have to hear so much. So bottom line, we were basically making out on the soft grass on the riverbank . Did I forget to tell you that we came to our secret riverbank? Well, we did.(A/N: THEY HAVE A SECRET PLACE TO MEET, ACCORDING TO MY STORY)

When we were completely out of breath, we pulled apart, breathing heavily.I looked at her startling grey eyes. I could get lost in them forever, and never have a worry in my life. No stupid monsters, no baddies, nothing. Just me and Annabeth, together. After all we have gone through, Tartarus, two Great Prophecies and million other things, we deserve this much.

I noticed that she was still on top of me. I blush as if on cue. I know it's not very manly, but...well,you know. We've never been in this position .I was drinking in her face...she said,"I love you for thinking about our future, Seaweed Brain." We get up awkwardly and sit up straight, our arms around each other."Well, these are things, thoughts about our future together ,have kept me going, Wise Girl .Or I would have snapped long before.", I snuggles up to me. We sat comfortably, looking ahead.

"Wise Girl?", I said. "Yes, Seaweed Brain?" "You aren't mad at me for thinking about, um, kids and everything so early?", I Asked her. "Oh, gods, Percy. No.I would love to watch little hellions with green eyes and blond hair running about." I smiled as I tried to picture that. "Do you think I'll be a good dad , Annabeth?"I asked her nervously. I have never had a dad living with me, and smelly Gabe surely didn't count,Paul is nice, but still, he isn't my real dad, and Poseidon didn't have the time to stay with me and mom.  
"I think you would be the best daddy ever."she said, a giddy smile on her face. "Really?", I said.

"yep.", she answered. "I think you would be the greatest mommy ever, too.",I tell her, because I think it's the truth.

We both blush, thinking about what we'd just talked about. I kissed her, and there was surely no talking after that...

***THE END***

SO, how was it? good , bad, horrible? please review. Constructive criticisms are appreciated.  
\- Phoenix


End file.
